boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse Sound Cartoons
Mickey Mouse Sound Cartoons is other animated series. 1920s * Plane Crazy (1928) * The Gallopin' Gaucho (1928) * Steamboat Willie (1928) * The Barn Dance (1928) * The Opry House (1929) * When the Cat's Away (1929) * The Barnyard Battle (1929) * The Plowboy (1929) * The Karnival Kid (1929) * Mickey's Follies (1929) * Mickey's Choo-Choo (1929) * The Jazz Fool (1929) * Jungle Rhythm (1929) * Haunted House (1929) 1930s * Fiddling Around (1930) * The Barnyard Concert (1930) * The Cactus Kid (1930) * Wild Waves (1930) * The Fire Fighters (1930) * The Shindig (1930) * The Chain Gang (1930) * The Gorilla Mystery (1930) * The Picnic (1930) * Pioneer Days (1930) * Minnie's Yoo Hoo (1930) * The Birthday Party (1931) * Traffic Troubles (1931) * The Castaway (1931) * The Moose Hunt (1931) * The Delivery Boy (1931) * Mickey Steps Out (1931) * Blue Rhythm (1931) * Fishin' Around (1931) * The Barnyard Broadcast (1931) * The Beach Party (1931) * Mickey Cuts Up (1931) * Mickey's Orphans (1931) * The Duck Hunt (1932) * The Grocery Boy (1932) * The Mad Dog (1932) * Barnyard Olympics (1932) * Musical Farmer (1932) * Mickey's Revue (1932) * Mickey in Arabia (1932) * Mickey's Nightmare (1932) * Trader Mickey (1932) * The Whoopee Party (1932) * Touchdown Mickey (1932) * The Wayward Canary (1932) * The Klondike Kid (1932) * Parade of the Award Nominees (1932) * Mickey's Good Deed (1932) * Building a Building (1933) * The Mad Doctor (1933) * Mickey's Pal Pluto (1933) * Mickey's Mellerdrammer (1933) * Ye Olden Days (1933) * The Mail Pilot (1933) * Mickey's Mechanical Man ''(1933) * ''Mickey's Gala Premier (1933) * Puppy Love (1933) * The Steeple Chase (1933) * The Pet Store (1933) * Giantland (1933) * The Night Before Christmas ''(1933) (cameo) * ''Shanghaied (1934) * Camping Out (1934) * Playful Pluto (1934) * Gulliver Mickey (1934) * Hollywood Party (1934) * Mickey's Steamroller (1934) * Orphan's Benefit (1934) * Mickey Plays Papa (1934) * The Dognapper (1934) * Two-Gun Mickey (1934) * Mickey's Man Friday (1935) * The Band Concert (1935) * Mickey's Service Station (1935) * Mickey's Kangaroo (1935) * Mickey's Garden (1935) * Mickey's Fire Brigade (1935) * Pluto's Judgement Day (1935) * On Ice (1935) * Mickey's Polo Team (1936) * Orphans' Picnic (1936) * Mickey's Grand Opera (1936) * Thru the Mirror (1936) * Mickey's Rival (1936) * Moving Day (1936) * Alpine Climbers (1936) * Mickey's Circus (1936) * Mickey's Elephant (1936) * The Worm Turns (1937) * Magician Mickey (1937) * Moose Hunters (1937) * Mickey's Amateurs (1937) * Hawaiian Holiday (1937) * Clock Cleaners (1937) * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Boat Builders (1938) * Mickey's Trailer (1938) * The Whalers (1938) * Mickey's Parrot (1938) * Brave Little Tailor (1938) * The Fox Hunt ''(1938) (cameo) * ''Society Dog Show (1939) * Mickey's Surprise Party (1939) * The Pointer (1939) * The Standard Parade (1939) 1940s * Tugboat Mickey (1940) * Pluto's Dream House (1940) * Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (1940) * Fantasia (1940) * The Little Whirlwind (1941) * The Nifty Nineties (1941) * Orphan's Benefit (remake) (1941) * A Gentleman's Gentleman (1941) * Canine Caddy (1941) * Lend a Paw (1941) * All Together (1942) * Mickey's Birthday Party (1942) * Symphony Hour (1942) * Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line ''(1942) (cameo) * ''Pluto and the Armadillo (1943) * Squatter's Rights (1946) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Mickey's Delayed Date (1947) * Mickey Down Under (1948) * Pluto's Purchase (1948) * Mickey and the Seal (1948) * Pueblo Pluto (1949) 1950s * Crazy Over Daisy (1950) (cameo) * Plutopia (1951) * R'Coon Dawg (1951) * Pluto's Party (1952) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (1952) * The Simple Things (1953) 1980s * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) (cameo) 1990s * The Prince and the Pauper (1990) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (cameo) * Runaway Brain (1995) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) 2010s * Get A Horse! (2013) Online shorts * Electric Holiday (2012) Direct-to-video movies * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) (silhouette cameo) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) Television shows and specials * Walt Disney anthology series ** "The Disneyland Story" ** "The Adventures of Mickey Mouse" ** "The Goofy Success Story" (cameo) ** "The Plausible Impossible" ** "Four Tales on a Mouse" ** "From All of Us to All of You" ** "The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show" ** "Totally Minnie" (cameo) ** "Mickey's 60th Birthday" ** "The Muppets at Walt Disney World" * The Mickey Mouse Club * The Mouse Factory * Disney's DTV Valentine * Disney's DTV Doggone Valentine * Down and Out with Donald Duck * Disney's DTV Monster Hits * Here's to You, Mickey Mouse * Bonkers ** "I Oughta Be in Toons" * Mickey Mouse Works ** "A Midsummer Night's Dream" ** "Around the World in Eighty Days" ** "Babysitters" ** "Big House Mickey" ** "Car Washers" ** "Computer.don" (cameo) ** "Daisy's Road Trip" ** "Donald's Goofy World" ** "Donald's Halloween Scare" ** "Donald's Valentine Dollar" (cameo) ** "Futuremania" ** "Hansel and Gretel" ** "Hickory Dickory Mickey" ** "Housesitters" ** "How to Be a Gentleman" (cameo) ** "How to Be a Waiter" (cameo) ** "How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly" (cameo) ** "How to Haunt a House" (cameo) ** "Hydro-Squirter" (cameo) ** "Locksmiths" ** "Mickey and the Color Caper" ** "Mickey and the Goat Man" ** "Mickey and the Seagull" ** "Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot" ** "Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons" ** "Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase" ** "Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks" ** "Mickey Tries to Cook" ** "Mickey's Airplane Kit" ** "Mickey's Answering Service" ** "Mickey's April Fools" ** "Mickey's Big Break" ** "Mickey's Cabin" ** "Mickey's Christmas Chaos" ** "Mickey's Mechanical House" ** "Mickey's Mistake" ** "Mickey's Mix-Up" ** "Mickey's Mixed Nuts" ** "Mickey's Mountain" ** "Mickey's New Car" ** "Mickey's Piano Lesson" ** "Mickey's Remedy" ** "Mickey's Rival Returns" ** "Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" ** "Organ Donors" ** "Pinball Mickey" ** "Pit Crew" ** "Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum" ** "Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer" ** "Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship" ** "Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner" ** "Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine" ** "Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement" ** "Pluto Runs Away" ** "Pluto vs. the Watchdog" ** "Pluto's Kittens" ** "Pluto's Magic Paws" ** "Pluto's Penthouse Sweet" ** "Pluto's Seal Deal" ** "Purple Pluto" ** "Roller Coaster Painters" ** "Sandwich Makers" ** "The Nutcracker" ** "Topsy Turvy Town" ** "Turkey Catchers" * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mousekersize * Have a Laugh! * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Mickey Mouse * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey's 90th Spectacular Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Channel